Ocarina of Time: A Girl and Her Hero
by Shishkaboob
Summary: Ocarina of Time by my rules! MWAHAHAHA..ahem..read and review my loves!
1. Prologue

I know this has been done many times before, but...my version is the best! My OC is just like Link and Zelda. She is reincarnated several times, in different worlds (Oot, MM, TP those are the three main ones I would focus on) retaining generally the same appearance. This is, obviously, her from OoT. Enjoy!

The Princess sighed as she stared up at the heavens, her dream playing over an over again in her head. Her young heart was heavy. She had pieced together every meaning every symbol and connected each to someone or something. All of it except on piece, the figure from the forest with the shining green jewel. She sighed once more.

_When will I know who that figure is? will this prophecy even come true? is it even a prophecy?_

She stared harder at the heavens, hoping for a response, a sign, perhaps a gust of wind or a ray of light. Nothing. Her eyes fell to the ground and her head hung low. She made one last silent prayer. A prayer that ensured the mysterious figure, whoever it was, a safe journey and perhaps for herself to have a chance to meet them. She glanced at the clouds one more time before turning towards the castle. Little did she know, the figure was headed for the same castle at that moment, sword in hand and shining jewel in pocket.


	2. Off to Castle Town With the Princess?

"Hurry up, Link!" the blue ball called to the lagging boy behind her, "we've got to get to the castle before nightfall," she looked to the slowly pinkining sky.

"I'm coming," he said feeling tired already. He was used to adventuring, but only in the woods, running across a huge field was an entirely different type of adventuring. They were almost to the bridge. The ball of light looked to the sky and her wings shuddered with anxiety at the sight of the sun melting behind the castletown walls.

"Just a bit further," she flew back to the young boy and grabbed on the sleeve of this tunic, pulling with all her might.

"Navi, what's the big idea? I can run on my own," he pulled away.

"Yes, but we've gotta get there before it's dark, who knows what comes out in these fields at night."

The bridge was almost within their reach. Link pumped his little legs and navi flapped her teeny wings as hard as they could, but it wasn't enough. When they were not even ten feet from the bridge, a howl from an undetermined direction signaled the closing of the bridge. Link made a pointless dive for the bridge.

"Oh no!" Navi cried, "what are we gonna do?"

"I guess spend the night out here," although he was worried too, he didn't want his glowing companion to freak out anymore than she already was, so he kept calm. He looked out into the black as pitch night. His head jerked quickly at the sound of a crackling twig, but he saw nothing. He spun around the other way, this time it sounded as though someone was digging through the earth.

"Hello?" Link called out into the night. No answer came.

"Guess it was nothing," he turned back towards his partner and screamed, barely managing to jump out of the way of a skeletal hand.

"Link, watch out, we're surrounded by Stalchildren!"

"Don't worry, I've got my sword," he said valiantly, but his courage was soon lost on him as he looked at his competition. They were grusomely creepy. Small strips of decaying flesh hung from their limbs and bodies and stretched across their jaws, making their large rotten teeth look even more horrible. The only sign of life was an eerie red glow from their hollow eye sockets. Link's left arm shook violently, whether from the weight of the sword he held with it or his nerves, he didn't know. They began to gather and soon enough, there were a good ten or so standing before him. One closest to him swung a hideous claw at him with a cackle that sent shivers down his spine. He looked around nervously. He couldn't take on this many enemies, especially ones so vicious. Behind him, to his far right, he saw a tree, not too tall he couldn't climb, but tall enough to get him away from these monsters. He made a mad dash for it and scrambled up like he had in many trees so many times before in the forest. He found the largest, sturdiest (highest) branch as fast as he could and sat on it with his back to the trunk. Navi flew up after him and tucked herself away in the safe warm spot under his hat. Both their hearts were racing so hard and fast they felt as if they might explode. Link looked down. The creatures were now concentrated at the base of the tree's trunk and were hacking away with demonic laughter. Luckily, the tree was very sturdy and even with their numbers, they would not be able to knock it down. Link looked to the pale moon, it had barely moved across the sky at all. He sighed and pulled his legs to his chest. He spent a good two or three terrifying hours listening to the horrifying thwacks and cackles below and feeling the vibrations run up the tree, but eventually, his eyelids were too heavy and his mind too foggy and he succumbed to the gentle embrace of sleep.

_COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!_

He woke the next morning feeling quite groggy to the squawk of a distant rooster and something hitting him in the face.

"Navi, cut it out," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Cut what out?" she said gazing at him from her perch on his shoulder.

"Quit hittin' me,"

"I did no such thing!" she said standing and crossing her teeny arms indignantly.

"Well then who did?"

"Hey you, boy!"

Link peered over his shoulder and down to the ground. A young tow-headed girl stared up at him.

"Me?" he asked cautiously.

"No, the boy behind you," she said cocking her head and resting her hip jauntily on her pushed out hip and chuckled lightly. Link didn't see her humor as he was not used to sarcasm. He looked at her questioningly. She let out an audible sigh.

"Of course I mean you, what the heck are you doing up there?"

He swung his legs over to one side and dropped, landing effortlessly before her.

"I was sleeping," he said as if it was no strange thing at all.

"Sleeping? Why were you sleeping in a tree?"

He simply shrugged. Se leaned her face in closer, studying his. He backed away a bit. Her large, round, teal eyes glared at him suspiciously. He stared back with his own large, round, cornflower blue eyes. She couldn't have been much older than him, perhaps even younger. The light dusting of freckles on her nose bunched together as she scrunched it in question.

"You're not from here, are you?"

"No, I'm from the forest,"

"The forest?" she didn't seem to believe him, "well I guess that explains the whole sleeping in trees bit."

She noticed the shield and sword strapped across his back.

"Out too late playing soldiers?"

He looked at her oddly. She jutted her chin towards his back.

"Oh, no,"

"Then what are you doing with a sword and shield?"

"Well…" he began. He didn't really know how to answer that.

_I'm saving the world?_

"I'm, uh..I'm off to see the princess to uh.."

"The princess?"

"Yeah, hey, uh…" this girl made him uneasy and he wasn't sure why.

"What?" she was becoming impatient with his stumbling.

"You, um, you wouldn't happen to be the princess, would you?"

She arched her right eyebrow and stared at him unbelievingly. He looked back at her, question still in his eyes. Her eyes widened and her mouth split into a grin when she realized he wasn't kidding. She burst out laughing and was soon doubled over holding her stomach.

"You think…are you…you really think…" she gasped between giggles.

Link blushed deeply. He was still naiive, but he knew when someone was laughing at him. She noticed the look on his face and slowly halted her laughter. She quickly straightened up and pulled her face together in mock seriousness.

"Yeah, I'm the princess," she said extending her hand, "Princess Zelda at your service."

His eyes brightened. He grabbed her hand and shook it vigorously.

"Really? Oh, that's great, I can't believe how easy it was to find you!" he smiled wide. She retracted her hand before he broke her arm.

"What? You can't be the princess!" Navi flew out from under Link's hat and right in front of the girl's face.

"Gah, what the hell is that?" she cried stumbling back.

"I'm a fairy and you are no princess!"

"What gives you the right to say I'm not the princess, buggy?" she replied pushing herself forward again.

"Oh, please, you're dressed worse than Link! No princess would dress like that!"

The girl clutched at the collar of her white button up shirt and fingered the hem of her green skirt.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" she shouted, "So what if they're not perfect! I didn't want to get my nice clothes dirty!" she was feeling quite defensive.

_That and their the only clothes I own_

"So back off speck before I squash you!"

Navi humphed and flew back to Link.

"So what can the lady of the land do for you, forest peasant," she said with a sudden accent.

"Oh, I brought you this sacred stone, the Great Deku Tree told me to find you and that a man in black armor was going to do something bad and…and.." he trailed off when he saw the look of disbelief she was giving him.

_Sacred stones? Talking trees? Evil men in black armor? What the heck is this kid talking about?_

He looked down at the ground and kicked a pebble.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"What me? Of course I believe you! But this sounds like serious stuff, we had better talk about it more at the castle," she said.

"Ok," he said smiling once more. She went to his side and threw her arm over his shoulders, leading him towards the bridge.

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Uh, Link,"

"Nice to meet you, Link, I'm..well you know who I am," she said laughing as they crossed the bridge and went through the high arching entrance of Hyrule Castle Town.


	3. A Red Mark and a New Friend

**GAH!****I can't believe I said 'know' instead of 'no'..I mean..uhh..NO I DIDN'T! THERE ARE ABSOLUTELY NO SPELLING OR GRAMMAR ERRORS IN THE LAST CHAPTER! NONE WHATSOEVER!! Sigh, yes there are, I'M SO SORRY -bows head humbly- Please forgive me, oh cherished readers! I promise I won't make any mistakes this time! Here's Chapter 3..OH GOD I'M SUCH A DISGRACE -sobs uncontrollably- UPDATE! I FIXED IT! Everything is all better, now I don't have to live in shame! HOORAY!**

"How far away is the castle?" Link called ahead. This girl was worse than Navi when it came to moving too fast.

"Not much, but we would be there a lot sooner if you'd hurry up," she shouted back. He ignored her and still took his time, taking in the scenery of the bustling town. All around him people were talking and moving. He couldn't make out what they were saying, it was more of a dull roar that he heard all around him. They walked past him as if he weren't even there. They did the same to Zelda. He found this strange, he thought the princess would get at least some attention from her subjects. He spotted a red-headed girl by the large fountain in the center. She was bobbing back and forth to her own tune (seriously, is Malon crazy?). He watched her a for a moment more, until he was suddenly pulled forward.

"C'mon, there's the road to the castle."

Link felt a wave of relief. The hustle and bustle had already proved to be too much for him and he was glad to get away from it. They were now on a winding pale ochre dirt road, which he assumed led them straight to the castle. It did and soon they were standing right before a large barred gate. The armed guard didn't look at them at all. The princess stared up at him, waiting. He did nothing. She sighed sharply and rested her hand on her hip, much like she had when talking to Link. Still no response. She cleared her throat in quite a harsh manner and stomped her foot three times on the ground.

"Is there something I can do for you?" the guard scoffed haughtily.

"You can open this gate, Frederick," she replied with quick impatience.

"I beg your pardon, little girl, but my name is not Frederick and this gate does not open unless permission has been granted by the royal family."

It was her turn to scoff.

"I don't need to give myself permission to enter my own castle."

He looked at her for the first time his somewhat shrouded face looking at her with anger and questioning.

"Well, are you gonna open it or not?" she cocked her hip and rested her hand on it again.

"I do no know what little game you are playing, young lady, but if it does not stop soon I will be forced to use…force."

She snorted her laughter at his stumble in words. His face burned bright red, he would not be mocked by this dirty peasant. Link watched the exchange in silence, nervous that something bad would happen to the princess (poor poor simple Link).

"Guards!"

"Aren't you the guard?" she said still mocking him. Her continued laughter was cut short by two guards grabbing her arms from behind.

"Hey, just what do you think you're doing?! Do you even know who I am!? MY FATHER WILL HAVE YOUR HEADS FOR THIS!!" she cried as she was dragged down the dirt road, kicking and screaming and making their job as difficult as possible. Link stood frozen.

"Do I need to have you escorted as well?" 'Frederick' asked snidely. Link jerked his head to the man and stared wide-eyed and terrified and just as quickly, turned and ran down the dirt road. He finally caught up with 'the princess'. She sat on the ground legs and arms crossed in defiant defeat. He approached timidly.

"Um…"

"What? What do you want?"

"You're not the princess, are you?"

She stood up and abruptly smacked his forhead with the palm of her hand.

"Ow!"

"Doy, I'm not the princess! Jeez, I thought you knew from the beginning."

Link looked away from her, angry tears threatening. He wanted to get as far away from this mean girl as possible. She noticed how upset he was and wanted to apologize, but didn't know how. Before she could even begin, he turned and began to walk away from her. She now felt absolutely terrible for how mean she had been to that sweet innocent boy.

"Hey, wait! Wait up!" she jogged the short distance between them. He stopped and slowly turned, but refused to look at her.

"I-I'm sorry," it was always hard to admit to being in the wrong, especially for her.

"I shouldn't have been so mean and I shouldn't have lied," she said. He looked at her sideways and saw she was genuinely sorry. She noticed the rather large red mark on his forehead. She hadn't meant to hit him that hard.

"And I'm really sorry I hit you so hard, I didn't mean it," she added quickly.

"Well thanks for all that, but there's still no reason for me to be here," he hung his head again, "I don't know why I came, I have no clue what I'm even doing." He began to walk away again. She felt like she owed him something, anything. _Wait! Why couldn't she get him into the castle? Even without her false royal identity,_ _she knew she could get him in somehow_

"I can get you into the castle," she blurted out after him. He turned all the way around this time.

"Really?"

"Really really."

"O-ok," he walked back towards her, a smile spreading across his face, "but no more tricks!" he warned pointing his finger in her face.

"I pinky promise."

"What's a pinky promise?"

"It's when we link pinkies, like this," she grabbed his hand and pulled it towards her own wrapping her pinky, rather tightly, around his (SUPER PINKY STRENGTH!).

"The link of our pinkies represents the unbreakability of my promise, or some junk like that," she said, "Ok, I, Alphelia (her name, doy!), do solemnly swear to escort you, Link, to the princess." She brought her hand up and down, Link's following in turn.

"Oh, and no funny stuff," she added before realeasing his little finger. The gesture seemed quite odd to Link, but the promise behind it meant a lot. The promise that she would play nice and help him and the possible promise of a new friend. He smiled to himself.

"What are you smiling about? Let's go doofus."

He was hurt by her words, but only for a moment when he (FINALLY) realized, she did it all in good humor. He fell in line behind her as she marched off in the same direction they had previously gone.

"Say, what kind of name is Alphelia?" he asked walking along side her now. She sneered at him.

"What kind of name is Link?" she retorted defensively. He laughed. She looked at him like he was crazy, but it wasn't long before she too was laughing.

**Awwwwwwwww, Link has a new fwiend! Poor wittle Winky, I just wanted to weach out and huggle him when he almost cwied! ….I'm sorry, I'll stop now. So there you have it, Chapter 3. Keep reviewing people! It wasn't until I got a review (and fave) from the wonderful Bamber of Daggerspine, that I was re-inspired to write. Do it! And no funny stuff! HAHAHAHA Oh, I slay myself!**


End file.
